


april showers

by mingowow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, but a livestream reveals too much!!!, character study more than plot, fluff i guess?, happy birthday kmg, idolverse, some humor too, thoughtful reflective wonu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingowow/pseuds/mingowow
Summary: april showers will hopefully bring flowers.wonwoo likes the rain, amongst other things.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	april showers

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KIM MINGYU!!!
> 
> this isn't really plot-driven; i more just wanted to write about wonwoo and do a bit of a random character study write-up on one of the many sides of him. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy it!! ^^
> 
> unbeta'd, we die like men. sorry for mistakes xo

Wonwoo feels himself slipping.

He feels removed from his body, observing himself from a distance, floating off. He has no control over the way his body slightly sways from side-to-side or how his eyelids seem to droop and flutter, then droop again.

He drifts about easily, over the tops of everyone’s head, past the camera crew and the PDs, to the floor to ceiling windows in the back of the room. It’s raining hard, water beading then sliding down the glass in a way that’s far too mesmerizing. He picks one drop and follows it until it hits the ground, like he’s playing the ladder game to find out who his roommate is for an overseas schedule.

Beyond the panes of glass, he observes the clouds. The sky is grey and murky, a sleepy color if there ever was one. But in the distance, darker and deeper shapes are rolling in. He knows a storm is coming their way and it’ll be arriving soon.

Suddenly Wonwoo is sucked back to his physical body, eyes blinking open.

Mingyu’s arm slides its way around Wonwoo’s shoulders, hand casually hanging off the edge. It’s enough of a jolt to bring Wonwoo back to himself completely, the touch a surprise. Mingyu doesn’t pull the other in (because after literally years, he finally realized the elder doesn’t like that in public all too much) but the touch is more than they’ve exchanged in front of a camera in some time.

Wonwoo swallows the temptation to glance over at the other’s face, instead of focusing his gaze on Hoshi sitting in the row in front of him, babbling on about something regarding the festival they’re recording this teaser for.

He’s a little delayed in the joint tagline they had practiced saying together but he hopes being sandwiched between the large and expressive Mingyu and overly animated Dokyeom, nobody will really notice. At least he’s on time for their group goodbye, perhaps partially because Mingyu’s arm drops away and Wonwoo is hyper-aware of the fact that he has to keep himself from floating off again.

The PD motions they’re wrapped for the time being and it doesn’t take long for the group to scatter. Most of the guys wander back to their jackets, digging out phones and collapsing onto whatever chairs or couches they can find.

“Tired, hyung?” Mingyu whispers in a raspy, breathy way, all too close to Wonwoo’s ear. Embarrassingly enough, Wonwoo knows he’d shiver if it weren’t for the fact that all he seems to be able to focus on is the potent ramen smell on Mingyu’s breath.

“Go brush your teeth,” Wonwoo replies simply, slipping away from the other before he does (or says) something he knows he’ll regret.

He wanders over to the windows and does as he did (spiritually) did earlier. His eyes follow beads of rain as they swerve and dance, merging with others like a swift ‘hello’ before another droplet parts ways without so much as an ‘au revoir’, continuing its inevitable plummet to the concrete below.

“Looks like it’s gonna storm,” Mingyu’s voice rings out.

Wonwoo glances over his shoulder and at the younger who’s standing a few meters behind him.

“Go brush your teeth, seriously. Your breath reeks and you got some seasoning stuck in your teeth.”

That seems to do the trick, Mingyu’s expression briefly reflecting something close to mortification. He steps to the window and uses it as a mirror, picking at his teeth with his stubby fingernails.

It’s a bit disgusting and Wonwoo wonders how on Earth he found himself loopy over someone like _this_.

It doesn’t take him long to realize that Wonwoo was messing with him, but as expected, he doesn’t seem annoyed or put off by it. If anything, it backfired because Mingyu is now closer and hovering about. He’s humming with concern at a frequency that could make any dog howl.

“Go lay down for a bit, hyung. We got about an hour until we gotta be ready for the live.”

Wonwoo sighs, his breath fogging up the cool glass in front of him. “I can’t fall asleep that quickly.” _You know that_ he wants to add on.

“I know.” See? Mingyu knows. “But maybe if you just imagine you’re in your ideal, perfect sleeping situation, it’ll come to you more easily?”

Wonwoo’s mind quickly conjures up something all too dangerous: he’s nodding off in his bed in the living area of their dorm. Suddenly the covers are lifted and someone is slipping in beside him, their large arms curling around him and making him feel small, their words minty-fresh and raspy, their body warm--

“I’m fine,” Wonwoo says as he clears his throat.

Mingyu sighs softly (that defeated sound he loves to make because he thinks it’s cute and Wonwoo hates how he’s right, it is stupidly cute) and eventually saunters off. Hopefully to brush his damn teeth.

When it comes time for their VLive, Wonwoo purposely worms his way to be seated in the front row, Vernon on his left and Seungkwan on his right. He figures being in the forefront will help him stay alert and focused. And with Mingyu out of sight, he’ll hopefully be less distracted.

After their opening greeting, Wonwoo follows along well and chimes in accordingly. He feels like he’s got a second wind, even though it’s later and significantly darker. The greyer and more ominous it becomes, the more alert and energized Wonwoo seems to feel.

Dino is in the middle of the story that he knows they’re all going to rag on him for once he finishes when a sudden _crash_ of lightning brightens the entire sky and room. It’s followed shortly by a boom so loud, shelves and tables around the large studio rattle.

It stuns everyone except Wonwoo, including Mingyu, who is evidently standing directly behind him given how his hands latch onto the older’s shoulders and squeeze them for dear life. It’s like the most uncoordinated, painful massage he’s ever had with how Mingyu keeps squeezing and releasing, _squeezing_... and finally releasing for good. It’s a (literal) weight off his shoulders.

“That scared me so bad,” Seungkwan jokes to everyone, hand clutching his chest. A few agreements are called out (Wonwoo can hear Mingyu mutter to nobody in particular how his heart is pounding in his chest and Wonwoo thinks _mine too_... but it’s not for the same reason).

The chaos is short-lived as Hoshi launches off into some sudden idea that they should film a future episode out in the rain, which is quickly shot down by pretty much everything else besides Dokyeom.

Sometime within their lawless livestream, Seungkwan stands up to berate Dino and Wonwoo, without thinking, seizes the opportunity to switch chairs. He smiles at his dongsaeng when the younger comes back to find his spot taken and pouts. Wonwoo internally tells himself that he did so to be a brat, a stupid way to irk one of his fellow members in the way he adores doing so much.

But he catches himself glancing back over his shoulder more times than he knows is normal. And he’s fully aware of how his stomach tightens at the sight of Mingyu clutching onto Seungkwan’s shoulders and keeling over the main vocal in bouts of uncontrollable laughter.

There’s another _loud_ crack of thunder and Wonwoo half expects the lights to dim. But all the storm seems to disrupt is any semblance of peace within the group. Everyone begins talking over each other, Seungcheol has Jeonghan in a headlock, Woozi is being smothered and prodded with so many outreached hands that Wonwoo can’t even distinguish whose arm is whose.

And like some symphonic, cinematic production, there’s another deafening boom. Seungkwan flails his arms, which has Mingyu stumbling back, and Jeonghan’s clawing hands suddenly get caught in the buttons of Mingyu’s shirt, instead of grappling at Seungcheol.

The pop of the buttons is somehow heard over everything else going on; it’s enough to steal Wonwoo’s complete attention and when he cranes his head around, he’s met with Mingyu’s completely exposed torso.

There’s a high-pitched scream from somewhere in the distance (it sounds most like Dokyeom) and enough laughter that bouts of giggles and cackles alike aren’t distinguishable.

Poor Mingyu fumbles with pulling his shirt closed, too many buttons long gone and rolling around somewhere on the floor. He falls to his knees behind Seungkwan and Wonwoo’s chairs and as if a stroke of grace from the heavens, the electricity in the whole building cuts out.

Which means no more livestream.

Somewhere in his gasping, hysterical laughter, Jeonghan apologizes to the rapper a few times. Seungkwan has tears in his eyes and Hoshi, Jun, and Joshua take it upon themselves to dramatically reenact the entire thing.

Like a man possessed, Wonwoo is on his feet and shoving his chair out of the way. He grabs Mingyu’s arm and leads him away, somewhere, he’s not really sure where he’s going given they only have emergency exit lights to lead the way. They’re joined by a few members of staff who quickly change out Mingyu’s shirt with the help of some iPhone flashlights. Wonwoo stands aside and lets them work.

By the time Mingyu is properly clothed again, it’s announced that they’ve finished for the day because a fuse box has been blown. Wonwoo is, for reasons unknown to even himself (given how out of it he’s felt all day), a bit disappointed.

After they pile in their unit vans, Mingyu shakes off like a dog and splatters water all over, a few drops even landing on Wonwoo’s glasses. The younger is oblivious and shivers in his seat. Wonwoo notes how he’s been abnormally quiet ever since his unintended full chest-and-abs reveal.

Wonwoo’s phone buzzes in his hand and he’s not surprised to see members linking various posts from Twitter and Weibo and Instagram. Some have already been edited and set to music already.

> **17’S HOSHI**  
>  mingyu-ya~~ your bod is everywhere lol  
>  [LINK]
> 
> **17’S SEUNGKWAN**  
>  i love this song!!
> 
> **17’S S.COUPS HYUNG**  
>  LOL

“Hyung, it’s not funny!” Mingyu’s voice rings out.

All four of the hip-hop team’s members are staring at their phones; Wonwoo can see Seungcheol is hiding his laughter in the collar of his jacket while Vernon is smiling, almost fondly at his phone screen. Mingyu’s face is contorted in distress, his cheeks flushed and teeth worrying his bottom lip.

Wonwoo feels a little bad but he can’t help himself from clicking on the link to some fan account on Twitter. It takes him to a video of their Vlive, a short clip of Mingyu’s shirt being ripped open by Jeonghan, but it’s looped over and over, the speed slowed down and some vaguely familiar sensual R&B tune in the background. It’s followed by zoomed in cuts to other members’ faces, their reaction at the sight. Most are hysterical, initial shock followed by uncontrollable laughter and flailing body parts.

Then it cuts to Wonwoo himself, who has a reversed reaction: he smiles slightly (he doesn’t recall smiling) before his expression grows concerned.

The speedy video editor fan seemed to have noticed the difference in his reaction compared to the others, given how there’s a caption beneath his face that reads _caring hyung wonwoo~_.

“It’ll blow over,” he tells a slouched and curled up Mingyu. The younger huffs, his breath fogging up the van window.

“Why today of all nights?” Mingyu asks nobody in particular.

When they arrive back at the dorms, Mingyu takes off on his own ahead of everyone else. Wonwoo watches as Minghao chases after him and catches him in the elevator, the two traveling up alone.

“Did you get the cake earlier?” Wonwoo calls out to Jeonghan, who only stops running once he’s under the awning. Wonwoo realizes he’s been standing outside the van for far too long now, his hair and jacket drenched.

The elder lowers his coat from protecting his hair and shakes off his jacket, giving Wonwoo a smile.

“Of course. Everything is ready.”

There’s a mad dash and downright fight for the shower, Wonwoo not even bothering to battle as he uses a t-shirt to towel dry his hair for the time being. They only have about thirty minutes until they need to gather up anyway and he doesn’t want to miss it. He can’t miss it, the thought (as silly as it is) gnaws away at his insides.

Seungkwan, Dino, Minghao all funnel in, followed by the rest of the members from the other dorm. Wonwoo likes how he doesn’t miss out on anything from his bed conveniently placed in the living room.

“Where is he? His room?” Hoshi asks Wonwoo, Jun helping Coups place candles in the cake. From where he’s sitting, Wonwoo can just make out the little corgi dogs drawn around the edges.

“Mhm,” Wonwoo says.

He had seen Mingyu wander out of the bathroom with wet, messy hair not too long ago. He had debated calling out to him but when he overheard Woozi cackling and showing the other some fan edit of his earlier mishap, Wonwoo turned his attention to the large window beside his bed. He had continued watching the rain ever since.

“It’s time,” Jeonghan whispers loudly, motioning for everyone to gather around.

Everyone’s there, Wonwoo notes, except Woozi who is probably still in his shared room with Mingyu.

Even though this method of surprise has been used far too many times amongst their group, it’s a tried and true method. And after Mingyu’s birthday last year, when they all opted to go the opposite route of pretending to forget about the day, they had agreed that the soft-hearted rapper deserved to be showered in love and attention like he so often desired.

Seungkwan has his phone in his hand, staring at the lit up screen reading 11:59 as the eleven of them stay huddled together outside the closed bedroom door. Woozi is singing something Wonwoo doesn’t recognize but it all gets drowned out when the time suddenly reads 12:00 and the whole lot of them come barreling in, singing a song of their own.

The look on Mingyu’s face is priceless, Wonwoo thinks. He knows the younger is trying to reign in his happiness but the smile is unmistakable and after knowing him for so long, Wonwoo knows he is radiating with joy. The kid blossoms under attention and affection. It makes something inside Wonwoo’s chest blossom too.

After the singing is finished and candles are blown out, Mingyu is showered in hugs and a couple of kisses. Wonwoo manages to ruffle Mingyu’s still wet hair which gets him a fond smile that’s cut too short because Seungkwan is suddenly pinching the birthday boy’s cheeks and cooing over him in a way that makes Mingyu whine and cry out in distaste.

Wonwoo is suddenly viewing everything above again, instead from his claimed seat in the corner of the room. He floats above the other members’ heads, thoughtfully taking in each jab at Mingyu’s expense, each poke at his side, every squeeze of his hands.

Forks are passed out and everyone takes a few bites of the fruity cake, leaving a mangled pile of sponge and whipped cream, covered in too many now headless corgis.

One by one, members drift away after saying good night. Most of them don’t clean up after themselves, which has Woozi griping that if they were planning on leaving such a mess behind, they should’ve just done this in the living room.

So Wonwoo helps pick up discarded forks and used napkins and blobs of whipped cream and kiwi chunks that somebody dropped on the floor. Mingyu is there cleaning too, which doesn’t seem right considering it’s his day now technically, but Wonwoo isn’t about to complain about having the help (or the company).

When everything’s picked up and Wonwoo has washed the stickiness from his hands, Wonwoo dumps the sad cake remains into the food trash bin. He startles a bit when he turns around and Mingyu is looming around the kitchen table.

“Do you need something?” Wonwoo asks.

“Ah. No,” Mingyu replies with a shrug. He seems awkward and uneasy, Wonwoo assumes because of his earlier mishap.

There’s a rumbling crash of thunder outside and Mingyu all but jumps out of his skin. Wonwoo can’t help but smile.

“Happy birthday,” he repeats. “Try not to worry about the videos, yeah? Go get some sleep.”

There’s a large part of him that wants to pull the younger into a hug, squeeze him in the way that he knows Mingyu loves, and play with his hair in the manner that he finds so comforting. But Wonwoo’s feet feel glued to the kitchen floor and before he finds the strength to yank himself free, Mingyu is bobbing his head and saying his own good night before wandering off.

The storm continues on, never trailing off or quieting down. The blinds are drawn in the living room but Wonwoo keeps them cracked just slightly at the bottom so he can follow the trailing raindrops and see the flashes of lightning brightening the darkness.

He lays there, glasses off and vision blurry, for he doesn’t know how long. Eventually he hears one of the doors down the hall open and feet pattering down the hall. He assumes someone is just getting water from the kitchen but he never hears the fridge open. Instead he feels the blanket stretched on top of him pull up and he rolls from his side to his back.

Looming above him is Mingyu, all knitted eyebrows and concerned expression, like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“What’s wrong?” Wonwoo asks him, out of instinct.

Mingyu’s hand lowers and he gently lets go of the blanket before standing up straight.

“I can’t sleep,” he replies.

_Me either,_ Wonwoo thinks. But it’s an odd case for Mingyu, who can sleep anywhere at any time. Sleeping in his own bed in the middle of the night shouldn’t be a problem at all.

Wonwoo doesn’t say anything about it though; there’s no need for him to ask questions right now. But a big part of him aches knowing that something isn’t right. He doesn’t even think before he lifts up his blanket and scoots back towards the window, leaving a large enough space for the other to claim.

Mingyu doesn’t hesitate because of course he doesn’t, he has no shame in skinship or physical affection. He’s not like Wonwoo, who is still learning that it’s okay to hug someone just because.

The bed is already significantly warmer with another body under his cocoon of a duvet. Mingyu’s on his side, body curling up in the fetal way he always tends to sleep. Wonwoo is still on his back but something has him rolling onto his side as well, facing the other.

He remembers his daydream earlier that day, arms wrapped around his midsection, pulling him in and holding him tight, wrapped up in someone else’s warmth. Mingyu’s.

He’s a bit awkward and he hates himself for it but he’s proud of himself for following through on what he wants to do; his arm reaches out and curls around Mingyu’s back. It should be more clumsy, but Mingyu doesn’t hesitate at all in the way he makes himself smaller, enough so that he fits just under Wonwoo’s chin and comfortably presses against him.

Wonwoo’s free hand comes up and slips under Mingyu’s head, fingers threading through the hair on the back of his neck. He gives the younger a few gentle squeezes and feels, rather than hears, the way Mingyu seems to sigh and release the tension he was holding in his body.

The dark room flickers with another strike of lightning, followed by the delayed thunder. Mingyu doesn’t thrash or jump; he just presses his face further into the material of Wonwoo’s t-shirt.

Wonwoo can tell the storm is drifting away finally. By the time morning comes, the sky will probably be clear and the window free of rain streaks.

He feels himself a bit disappointed at the thought, but Mingyu snuffles against him, fingers curling into Wonwoo’s shirt, and the disappointment suddenly seems lightyears away.

Wonwoo feels himself slipping again, somewhere between awake and asleep, hovering outside the window in the rain. He’s peering in at a sight that is all too intimate for outsider eyes to witness, something that should only be shared between two people. It’s between him and Mingyu, no alternate version of himself is allowed to steal this moment away.

He feels himself finally pieced back together. And sleep comes easily, gently.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are really appreciated~^^


End file.
